the_world_of_samirkanfandomcom-20200213-history
Petra, the Forlorn Seer
Petra was born into a wealthy family, and lived in a prosperous environment in her years, before meeting an unexpected demise upon the fall of her people. Hundred of years later, she was rekindled back to life due to the intense concentrations of magic that entrenches the world in the present day, and a wish- she’s alive, but only sort of. She was brought back to life accidentally by a wish from a small girl, who wanted to have a friend. The little girl wandered around sacred ground, and the girl’s wish was carried around the trees, and into the soil, and eventually brought life to a husk, left wrapped in linens under a makeshift burial in a small cave. This brought life to Petra. The girl and the mummy became fast friends, only, in fear of public acceptance, the little girl requested that Petra stay in the forest- she remained by her burial site. Left to her own devices, the mummy felt the magic ties to the plane, and over the years, she silently bathed in it. But, as the little girl grew into a woman, she drifted apart from the silent lady by the rock, and before she left for good to pursue her life, she gifted the mummy with a grimoire, a book of her mother’s studies on magical relativity to the world and all things. It was meant as a makeshift parting gift, as she didn’t know what else to do- but she unknowingly provided Petra with a means of pursuit as well. She studied the foreign words as best she could, and while she can’t quite remember what kind of person she was or what happe ned in her past, she seemed to be imbued with the ability to predict things just before they would happen. This ability continued further into being able to see the probable outcomes of people’s lives when she felt them through any sort of physical contact, up to nine days into the untold future. A drawback to this gift though, a curse. She is incapable of speech. Her mouth is sewn shut, seemingly kept bound by supernatural means (she’s removed the stitches, and found herself unable to make any sound, and awakes the next day with the stitches back in place), and thus she’s unable to warn people, should they be in danger. She is able to speak in someone’s head though, but this requires a tie with magic between the other person, so someone who doesn’t regularly use magic would not be able to hear her. Up to now, Petra wanders wherever her legs will carry her, having been a nomadic entity through the years of her rebirth. Her goal is to help people, to prevent tragedy with her gift, and to discover her past, to put together the fragments left in her head and learn who she is. Height: 5'8" Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Grey Age: Presumably 500+ (21 years since resurrection) Likes: Shiny things, Warmth, Food, Magic, Talking Dislikes: Being yelled at, Discourse, Symmetry, Water, Pets Traits: Curious, Persistent, Stubborn, Oblivious, Selfish Category:Characters